


Write Like You're Running Out Of Time

by Epi_girl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, cliche title i know, ive got no idea how to tag this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epi_girl/pseuds/Epi_girl
Summary: Alex gets too wrapped up in his writing sometimes.James isn't having it.(For Hamilton Flash Gift Exchange 2K17)





	Write Like You're Running Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/gifts).



There was no question, Alexander Hamilton was a good student. Objectively. Impossible to refute. He turned in all of his assignments on time, proofread essays time and time again for typos or even the slightest grammatical errors, and refused to turn in anything on the lower end of page requirements, sometimes even going _over_ them, much to the chagrin of his professors. (Particularly Washington, who taught Political Science. The poor man.) He got good grades, well deserved, because he certainly worked hard for them.

Maybe a little _too_ hard sometimes.

Okay, a _lot_ too hard sometimes.

...Fine, _way_ too hard, almost _all_ the time.

James loved the guy, but he seemed to have no concept of his objective limitations.

*

The situation was familiar, memories of incidences past where some piece of work would come along, often times some sort of writing assignment, an essay of some kind, or a thesis, and Alexander would be thrown into his realm of words, golden threads of his prose threading together facts and analysis and opinions into something captivating and near magical. And in doing so, he would begin to put this world of literature above himself, and everything else.

Including his boyfriend. James Madison.

Now, James was by no means impatient. He could wait, he could easily stay calm. He could deal with not being Alexander's first priority. In fact, he preferred it to be that way. One should worry about themselves before than others. It was an unhealthy way to live, and really, never allowing yourself time to develop any interests was not a good idea.. There wouldn't be time for them anyway.

He would know, he used to be that way himself.

And now? Now he was seeing that same, scary, unhealthy thing rear it's head in Alexander, more vivid that ever before. Despite the difference in nature, as James would forgoe his own care for the sake of helping other people, and Alex, now, maybe always, would forget about him, his needs, when he wrote, the two of them, their issues, were very alike. In any case, they both put things above themselves or their health.

You'd never know the hidden similarities in them. Not with one glance, not even with a close friendship.

They liked it that way.

*

Alexander would usually forget to eat, or even sleep, when he fell into these stupors of words, letting those artificial, blinking characters fill his brain and wipe away the need for sustenance from the forefront of his mind, though clearly, it was still there. James often found himself asking why on earth he would forget this morbid tendency. _How_ he could forget something like this.

Well, he wasn't letting it happen again.

*

When another assignment rolled around, (he really wasn't sure what it was about, Alex hadn't told him before retreating to their room to write) James could already tell it was the kind his boyfriend was so easily absorbed by.

And dear god, he was not letting Alexander do that to himself. Not again.

* 

James hadn't heard a thing from their room in hours. Not a rustle, not a frustrated groan or yell, barely even the clicking of Alex's keyboard.

Letting out a soft sigh, he leaned his head back against the kitchen cabinet behind him, arms crossed and eyes sliding shut. This really wasn't healthy. There was a limit to how far people could push themselves. Alex needed to understand that.

Mustering up just the slightest bit of courage, James stood himself upright, took a deep breath, and walked towards their bedroom door, pushing it open as he bit the inside of his cheek.

 

Immediately, he was met with his boyfriend's slim figure, hunched over and tapping away at his laptop on their bed, eyebrows deeply furrowed and tongue poking out ever so slightly. In any other circumstance, where Alexander wasn't working himself half to death, James would find it cute. Of course, Alex was working himself half to death, and though the general image of him curled up writing _was_ admittedly adorable, he couldn't really focus on anything other than the matter at hand.

"Alex?" James called tentatively, voice soft as he slowly pulled the door shut. The other male got jumpy when he was like this. He'd learned from experience.

It barely garnered a reaction, the younger of the two simply humming in response, fingers still flying across his keyboard.

"It's been a few hours, have you eaten?" He asked, concern seeping into his tone.

An indecipherable noise and a slight head tilt.

"You have to give me actual responses."

 

That didn't even earn a weird noise or slight shift in posture from Alexander, and the long-haired man continued typing, worn reading glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. James sighed. _He can't just ignore questions. Or his needs._

Taking a few deft steps across the room and sitting down beside his boyfriend, the older of the two let a small, amused smile grace his face as he peeked over Alex's shoulder at the writing on his screen. The work was riddled with typos, run-on sentences, and unrelated tangents, not to mention the informal language being used. Well-rested, well-fed, and fully conscious Alexander would undoubtedly be ashamed of this. He'd probably burn it.

But anyway.

"Sweetheart, this isn't healthy. You know it isn't. You have to eat, work doesn't take priority over you."

No response, unless you consider leaning slightly closer to a computer some form of communication.

"Alex."

Complete silence, only slightly filled by the all too familiar tapping of keys.

"Stop ignoring me..."

That seemed to give the other pause, at lest for a moment. Alexander's hand hovered over his laptop, seemingly frozen as he mulled something over in his mind.

"You need to eat. Blocking me out won't change that." James said quietly, laying a hand on his boyfriends shoulder in reassurance, the touch still light out of caution.

They stayed there like that for a minute or two, maybe more, maybe less. Neither could really tell. But eventually, Alexanders shoulders slumped, and he let out a tired, heavy, sigh. The older of the two cracked a tiny smile, pushing his boyfriends laptop shut and nudging it off of his lap. _Finally_.

Sliding his hand under Alex's own and intertwining their fingers with a slightly wider grin, James helped the other to his feet guiding him out of the dimly lit room. 

"Come on, darlin'. Let's get you something to eat."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I've never written Madison, or this pairing before. I really hope I did alright.
> 
> I hope you liked it? I'm not really happy with the ending myself but maybe it's enjoyable for someone else.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
